Life After Hunting
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Dean and Lisa live a very happy life together with their family. Sam, Adam, and Ben are along for the ride. Dean/Lisa, Sam/Sarah
1. Birth of A Child

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I signed up for schmoop_bingo over at LiveJournal, and decided to write about Dean/Lisa. This will be a series. The first prompt I wrote was _pregnancy - birth_. Enjoy!

**Warning**: Semi-graphic birth in this chapter!

* * *

At nine months pregnant, Lisa Winchester couldn't wait to meet her second child. Her entire body ached. And Baby Winchester was a week overdue.

"Have you tried anything to kick start the labor?" Sam asked his sister-in-law. He was just as excited as everyone else to meet his niece or nephew.

"We've tried everything, Sammy." Dean was panicking a little. Okay, a lot. He hadn't gone through this with Ben, but Lisa informed him it was normal. Ben had been two weeks overdue.

"The baby will come when he or she is ready." Lisa hoped it would be soon. She loved being pregnant except for the last month or so.

"And I can name the baby, right?" questioned Ben. Lisa and Dean had granted their son naming privileges after failing to agree on a name.

"Name him after me." That came from Adam, who was convinced they were having a boy.

"Nice try, Uncle Adam." Ben laughed at his uncle. He didn't mind the campaigning, but he had a lot of ideas for his sibling's name.

About six hours later, Lisa was woken up by a shooting pain. "Ow," she murmured. She couldn't help but smile though. Baby Winchester would be making an appearance in a matter of hours.

The contractions were ten minutes apart, so Lisa didn't wake up her husband yet. Dean would drive her crazy. He had been overprotective her entire pregnancy.

By 8:30AM, the contractions were seven minutes apart. "Are you sure it isn't time to go to the hospital?" Dean couldn't help but worry about his wife and he had been hovering over her for an hour now.

"I'm sure. We'll go when my water breaks or when the contractions are five minutes apart, whichever comes first." Lisa leaned over and kissed Dean.

Three hours later, Lisa was eating a piece of toast that Sam had made when her water broke. She swore when another contraction began a second later.

"That was five minutes from the last one! We're going to the hospital now, Lise." Dean helped her up and into the car. Sam piled into the Impala with Ben. Adam had decided to stay home and wait for news.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be fine," Lisa assured Dean at the hospital. He had tried to make her OB/GYN order an epidural and had even gone after him in a complete panic. Lisa was determined to have a second natural childbirth however, and had sent Sam after him.

"I'm just worried about you and our kid." It was hard for him to admit the truth, even to his wife.

"I know you are, but we're both going to be okay." Another contraction caught Lisa off guard and she moaned in pain.

"You're going to be okay. Breathe through the pain, Lise," Dean encouraged. He tried not to let her see the grimace on his face from the death grip she had on his hand.

The contraction passed, and Lisa sighed in relief. "The next baby is going to be born differently."

"You want a next one?" Dean would be thrilled with Ben and the newborn, but a third child would be nice, too.

Lisa shrugged. "Let's not talk about it while I'm in labor, okay? Bring it up to me after I'm done dealing with this."

Lisa's doctor came in to check on her about fifteen minutes later. "You're nine centimeters dilated, Mrs. Winchester. I expect the baby to be born in the next hour or so." He smiled at Dean and Lisa before leaving the room.

"I just want this baby out of me." Lisa didn't want to deal with the pain anymore. She had forgotten how much it had hurt with Ben.

"I know you do." Dean felt incredibly guilty for putting her in this position in the first place. He wished his dad was around just so he could ask if he had felt this way too.

Lisa sighed, knowing what he was thinking about. "Please don't feel guilty. This is my fault too. We both made this baby. Just remember that this is all worth…," she trailed off as another contraction assaulted her body.

The doctor had been right. An hour and a half later, Lisa was ten centimeters dilated and ready to push.

"Come on, Lisa. We'll be seeing our baby in a few minutes." Dean tried not to show his fear. Lisa needed to be the strong one right now.

"Shut up!" Lisa screamed as she bore down and started to push. She needed to focus on this right now. After twenty minutes of pushing, Lisa sighed in relief when the baby finally slid out of her. The sound of crying filled the air.

"It's a girl, Lise. You did so well, Baby. I love you so much." Dean didn't care that they were having a chick flick moment right now. He'd deny it later.

"She okay?" asked the exhausted woman as the baby was handed to her.

"She's beautiful." Dean didn't care that the baby had blood and other gunk on her. He had a daughter now.

"You were definitely worth all that pain, Miss Winchester. And I'm sorry about screaming at you earlier, Dean. I tend to do that when I'm in that much pain." Lisa knew she didn't have to apologize, but wanted to do it anyway.

"Don't apologize. I know you were hurting." Dean couldn't believe that the past nine months had led to the baby currently in his wife's arms.

After everyone was cleaned up and Lisa took a nap, the newest Winchester's impatient uncles and older brother were finally let into the room.

"How is she?" Sam couldn't stop staring, but he was slightly terrified to hold the baby.

"She's seven pounds, twelve ounces of a healthy and kicking Winchester," Dean answered. Like Lisa and Sam, he couldn't stop staring.

"I have a name picked out for her. Drum roll, please." Ben hoped that his family liked his choice.

Adam and Dean obliged. "Tell us. I'm in suspense here," Lisa told him.

After a pause, he went ahead. "My little sister's name is Lily Savannah Winchester. Lilies are Mom's favorite flowers, so that was pretty easy. And Savannah has an "S" and an "A" in it for Uncle Sam and Uncle Adam." Ben had thought this out for months.

Lisa tried to hold back tears, but failed. "Those are good choices. I love her name."

"I'm proud of you, Kiddo. And this isn't a chick flick moment." Dean definitely thought Lily fit his daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Lily Savannah Winchester," Sam said to the newborn.

"It's a crazy world, but we all love you." Lisa leaned down and kissed the baby.

"And don't you ever forget that, Miss Lily." Dean couldn't wait until Lisa and Lily were home. He really wanted to see what Lily's personality would be like.

"I love you, Dean." Lisa looked up at her husband and cried some more.

Dean leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Thank you so much for giving me Ben and Lily, Lise. Love you, too." He kissed her. And this chick flick moment was allowed, since Lisa had gone through so much work to have Lily.

Lily Winchester had a lot to look forward to. She also had a very loving, close family.


	2. Winchester Camping Trip

**Author's Note**: Set about a year after the first chapter. Once again, this was for schmoop_bingo. The prompt was _camping_. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Against Dean and Sam's better judgment, the Winchesters were going camping. The trip had been Lisa and Ben's idea. Lily was thirteen months old, and it'd be okay to take her along. Ben had first suggested it back when Lily was still a newborn, and everyone had rejected it then. Now they were going, and it was hopefully going to be fun. Adam was even joining his brothers, sister-in-law, and niece and nephew. His girlfriend, Natalia, whom he had moved in with a few months earlier, had decided to stay home.

"Lise, you sure you want to go?" Dean questioned. Camping never ended well for the Winchesters, and he was a little wary about this trip.

"Dean, I'm sure. Everything's going to be okay." She tried not to laugh. Lisa knew her husband and brother-in-law were nervous, but this was starting to get ridiculous.

"I packed up the car!" Sam announced. He had tried his best not to pack anything related to hunting, but it had been hard. What if they ran into something out in the woods?

"I made sure he didn't pack anything that had to do with hunting," Ben informed his mother. He had kept a close eye on his uncle and helped out when Sam packed up the car.

Lisa laughed. "I'm glad. Thanks, Kiddo." She went to go pick up Lily from her high chair and take her into the car.

Sam and Dean were staring at their locked weapons chest when she returned. "I don't think I've ever gone camping without weapons," she heard Sam whisper.

"Me neither. It's kind of making me nervous," Dean whispered back. He was going to feel jittery all weekend about being weaponless.

Lisa sighed and then smiled. "Go ahead and take some weapons. I know it'll make you feel better." She knew exactly what they'd be like if they didn't take weapons with them. It was just easier this way.

Sam and Dean sighed in relief. "Thanks, Lise," he told her. He kissed both her and Lily before heading out to the car with the weapons. They'd have to hidden behind Lily's stuff in the trunk.

"You're welcome." Lisa went out to the car and buckled Lily into the car seat. She was glad that she and Dean had a second car. The Impala was nice, but they never drove it when they had trips like this. It was just too hard.

The Winchesters arrived at their destination shortly afterwards. Ben immediately began to search for bugs to scare his mother with.

"Don't go too far!" Dean called after his son. He didn't want the teenager getting lost. Who knows what's lurking in the woods?

"I won't!" Ben struggled not to roll his eyes. He understood why his father was so overprotective, but he was thirteen. He could take care of himself.

Later that night, the Winchesters sat by a fire that Lisa and Adam had created. Lisa put her head on Dean's shoulder. "This is nice, isn't it?"

"It is." Dean pushed hair back from his wife's face and kissed her. It soon turned into an impromptu make out.

"Guys, can you not?" Adam didn't want to see his brother and sister-in-law making out like that. It led to things he really didn't want to picture, considering he had walked in on them a few too many times.

"I think we're just going to have to sit here and watch." Sam wasn't really happy about that, but there wasn't anywhere he could go to get away from this.

"Lily doesn't need to see this," Ben declared. He covered his sister's eyes, but the baby batted his hands away. She giggled at his efforts to continue shielding her.

Dean and Lisa finally pulled apart. "Deal with it, guys. We're newlyweds," Lisa told them.

"That worked when you were actually newlyweds. You've been married for three years now," Sam pointed out. It had also worked when Lisa was pregnant, but he wasn't going to bring that up again. The thought of pregnant Lisa still scared him. He hoped Dean and Lisa didn't have more kids for a few more years, if they were even planning on having more.

"He's right, Lise. We can't use the newlyweds excuse anymore. Let's decide on another one." Dean couldn't help but laugh when she glared at Sam.

He put up his hands. "Sorry, Lisa! It's the truth, though." Sam ducked when Lisa attempted to throw a hot dog bun at him.

"I was going to eat that!" Ben cried. He had wanted another hot dog, and there were only a few more buns left.

"Sorry," Dean said. He threw a marshmallow at Adam, but his little brother caught it and threw it back at Sam.

Making sure to avoid Lily, the Winchesters started an all out food fight with their marshmallows and anything else that was laying around.

"I'm exhausted. I can't do this anymore," a laughing Sam commented about ten minutes later. Luckily, they still had food left and they weren't going to go hungry during the two days they had left of this trip.

"Me neither. It was fun, though. I totally won, Sammy." Dean couldn't help but tease Sam about that. Lisa had been the "winner" of the food fight, however.

"No, I did." That came from Adam, who had cleaned himself up and was now rocking Lily to sleep. He got her to calm down sometimes.

"No, I think we can all agree that I won." Ben wasn't about to let his mom win. He had declared himself the winner.

"It was me, but I guess you three can fight over runner up." Lisa giggled when Dean, Sam, Ben, and Adam all glared at her.

"Whatever. We're going to have a ton of fun this weekend anyway." Sam didn't really care what happened on this trip. He just hoped that something to do with hunting didn't show up out of the blue, because that would suck.

The entire weekend, the Winchesters sat around the campfire and had fun. Sam and Dean even told (untrue) ghost stories.

The weekend had been a success in Lisa's eyes. She really couldn't wait for their next trip.


	3. Cuddling

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: This takes place before Lily's birth. The prompt for schmoop_bingo was _cuddling while sick._ Enjoy!

* * *

Dean Winchester felt like crap. Ben had just started school again and had brought home a bug. He had been sick for the past two weeks, and the illness had spread through the house.

Having recently returned from Hell, Sam's immune system was on the fritz and he had been the first to get sick after Ben. An emergency room trip had been required for him, as he had bronchitis, but Sam was finally starting to recover.

Lisa had been the second one to get sick, but she hadn't been as bad as Sam, which everyone was grateful for. She and Dean had taken turns caring for Sam, but now Lisa was the only healthy one in the house. She was exhausting herself taking care of Ben, Dean, and Sam. Lisa really wished Adam was here, but he was currently on vacation with some friends. He wouldn't be back for another week or so.

"Castiel, get down here!" she called. Lisa had only met the angel a few times, but she knew he'd help. He always did.

He appeared a few seconds later, surprising Lisa. "What do you need?" he questioned.

"Castiel, I thought Dean and I have told you about personal space before," Lisa reminded him. She struggled not to laugh. Despite being told many times, the angel really didn't grasp personal space too much. It was hilarious, though.

"Lisa, what did you call me down here for?" He had been busy trying to help out God with something. Chuck had told him to not worry, and go down and see what Dean's fiancée had wanted, however.

"Everyone in this house but me is sick. I need some help. Figured you were up for the job," she explained. Lisa knew that Castiel cared for the Winchesters. He was their friend, after all.

"They are my friends, but I don't think I could care for them like you. Would you be offended if I brought Bobby Singer here?" Castiel really liked being friends with Sam and Dean, but didn't want to take care of them when they were like this. He knew what a sick Dean was like.

Lisa sighed. "Fine. Go get Bobby." She understood why Castiel didn't want to stay, but she had figured she'd at least try to convince him to stay.

Bobby and Castiel appeared in the living room about twenty minutes later. "Don't do that again!" Bobby said to the angel. He didn't like Angel Express.

"I apologize," Castiel informed him and disappeared from the house. Lisa knew he'd be back to check on Sam and Dean later, though. "I'm going crazy. Sam, Dean, and Ben are all sick, and I can't take care of all three of them," she informed the boys' surrogate father.

"Don't worry. I've taken care of a sick Sam and Dean plenty of times. You just worry about that boy of yours." Bobby headed into the kitchen while Lisa ran upstairs to check on her son. "

"How are you feeling, Baby?" she questioned. A moan gave her all the answer she needed.

"I want to go see Dad," Ben murmured. He then began to cough.

"I know you do, but he's sick too." Lisa knew that Ben would just continue to whine about seeing Dean though, so she helped him out of the bed and took him into her and Dean's bedroom.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. Despite being in bed, he still refused to admit he was sick.

"I want to stay in here with you." Ben crawled into the bed next to his father.

Lisa wanted to take a picture of the two, but knew they'd be denying this ever happened once they were better anyway. Bobby was helping out with Sam, so she got in the bed. Lisa was in the middle of Dean and Ben.

"What are you doing, Lise? I'm fine. Go take care of Sammy." Even sick, Dean was still worried about his younger brother.

She smiled. "Shut up and deal with the cuddling, Dean." Lisa had her arm wrapped around Dean and the other was wrapped around Ben. She was comfortable.

The three fell asleep like that. Dean continued to complain about the cuddles, but he never threw Lisa's arm off him.

Cuddling became a tradition in the Winchester household for future illnesses.


	4. First Ultrasound

**Author's Note**: Takes place a few years after Lily's birth. The prompt for schmoop_bingo this time was Wild Card, so I chose _pregnancy - first ultrasound_. Enjoy!

* * *

Lisa Winchester was ten weeks pregnant with her third child and already exhausted. During her pregnancy with Lily, at least Ben had been twelve. Now she had to deal with a fifteen year old and a three year old. However, Dean, Sam, and Ben were helping out around the house and with Lily.

Her first ultrasound was coming up in a few days, and Lisa couldn't wait for it. There was no way to tell the sex of the baby yet, but the first ultrasound was always exciting.

Lisa and Dean had been surprised by this pregnancy, just like they had been with Lily. This baby was it for them, though. Three kids were enough.

"Lisa, you okay?" Dean asked his wife as she turned pale and bolted towards the bathroom. He followed her. The morning sickness was bad this time around. It hadn't been quite this bad during her pregnancies with Ben and Lily.

Lisa shook her head after she was done. "I can't wait until the morning sickness is gone. I feel like crap pretty much all day." She couldn't wait until the first trimester was over. Morning sickness had always sucked.

"I'm sorry I put you in this position again." Dean felt guilty about getting her pregnant again. He couldn't help it.

"Don't apologize. I told you this when I was pregnant with Lily. I'll be okay. And hey, we're getting another baby out of this. What's not to love?" Lisa really hoped that the nausea faded away today, though. She was sick of this.

Luckily for Lisa, Sam decided he'd cook dinner that day. "I don't want you getting sick," he informed his sister-in-law.

"Thanks," she told him. She smiled at her brother-in-law. He was determined to help Dean out with her. Sam had done the same thing when she was pregnant with Lily.

"Mommy, can we watch a movie?" Lily loved watching movies, something that Lisa thought she got from Dean.

"Of course we can!" Lisa grabbed Lily's hand and the two went into the living room to watch a movie. Lily chose it and Lisa put the DVD into the player.

Ben wandered in about twenty minutes later and sat down to watch the movie with his mom and little sister. He had been hanging out with friends for the past few hours. "Miss Lily, what else do you want to watch? I'll watch it with you." He was a very attentive older brother, something that Dean and Lisa were proud of him for. He volunteered to baby-sit her when nobody would be home, and had even canceled a few dates to play with Lily.

"Thanks, sweetie." Lisa had eaten only a little bit of dinner and now wanted to go to bed. She didn't care that it was only 5:30 in the afternoon.

Three days later, it was time for Lisa's first ultrasound. She and Dean were nervous and excited about this. At least it wouldn't turn out like last time. Dean had panicked completely during her first ultrasound with Lily.

"I'm gaining weight faster than I did the first two times," Lisa complained to her husband as she struggled to button her jeans. She knew that subsequent pregnancies after the first one led to faster weight gain, but this was ridiculous.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure this is normal, Lise." Dean wasn't about to tell his wife that he thought she was gaining more weight this time around.

"Thanks, Dean." Lisa smiled at her husband and then kissed him. A few minutes later they were in the Impala and on the way to the doctor's office.

"So any name ideas yet?" Dean questioned while they were in the waiting room. He had been thinking of a few, but really couldn't come up with anything.

Lisa nodded. "I have boy names picked out. I have a feeling it's a boy this time around." Ever since the pregnancy test had read positive, Lisa had been convinced she and Dean were having another son.

"I think we're having a girl." Dean hoped they had another girl, anyway. He loved taking care of Lily. But a little boy would be nice, too, considering he had raised Sam. He knew had to take care of newborn boys.

"Lisa Winchester!" called a nurse. Dean and Lisa stood up and followed her into one of the rooms. They sat there for awhile.

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester. Today's your first ultrasound, correct?" The doctor smiled at the couple in front of him.

"Yes, it is." Lisa grabbed Dean's hand as the doctor put the gel on her swollen. He turned on the machine and started to move the wand around.

"Everything looks perfect, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. Wait a second…", the doctor trailed off.

"What's wrong. Is there something wrong?" Dean hoped there wasn't anything wrong. What would he and Lisa do if there was something wrong with the baby?

The doctor smiled. "Nothing's wrong. In fact, congratulations. You're having twins."

"What now?" Dean hadn't just heard that doctor say they were having twins, had he?

"Twins?" Lisa was in shock, but not really surprised. The weight gain suddenly made a lot more sense. And twins did run in her family.

"Yes, twins." The doctor started talking to them about the risk of twin pregnancies, but they just barely paid attention.

"I think we're going to need a new house," Lisa told Dean on the way home. They barely fit into the house as it was. Adding two more into the mix wasn't really going to work.

"We have been talking about it for awhile," Dean agreed. He still couldn't believe he and Lisa were having twins.

"I still can't believe we're having twins! Dean, we're going to have a fifteen year old, a three year old, and two newborns." At least they'd have help with Sam and Adam. Bobby would probably come up and visit his grandchildren, though. He loved helping out with them.

"We can handle it." Dean was sure of that. Now that the shock was starting to wear off, he was becoming excited about having twins.

When the two arrived home, Sam, Ben, and Lily were watching a movie. Dean called Adam to come over and eat dinner with them.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked. He couldn't wait to see his niece or nephew's first ultrasound. Although they were hard to look at, it was fun to pass the picture around.

"Good." Lisa couldn't stop smiling. She and Dean were having two more babies!

Adam arrived without his girlfriend about ten minutes later. "So first ultrasound, how was it?" the former pre-med student asked.

Dean flipped the ultrasound picture up and showed it to everyone. "You see that? That's a second baby. It's twins."

"Whoa!" That came from Sam. He hadn't expected his brother and sister-in-law to come home with this news!

Adam did a fist pump. "I knew it! Lisa was gaining a ton of weight and Dean said her morning sickness was bad. I called this days ago!"

"Way to be really excited there, little brother," Sam commented.

"We can handle this, Lise. I'm excited," Dean whispered to his wife. He laid a hand on her swelling stomach and kissed her.

"I love you, Dean." Lisa couldn't wait to start house hunting soon. Unfortunately, this meant the nursery couldn't get started yet.

"You too. And all our kids." Dean pulled away and put his arm around his wife.

"You're getting a vasectomy, by the way," Lisa informed her husband, ignoring the bursts of laughter from Sam, Adam, and Ben after she said that.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but gladly." Four kids was enough for Dean. He wasn't surprised that Lisa felt the same way.

The Winchesters talked about the twins, and what it meant for their future all night.

They couldn't wait to see what chaos the twins brought with them.


	5. Eighteenth Birthday

**Author's Note**: Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt _birthday - surprise party_.

* * *

Benjamin Isaac Winchester was going to be eighteen in three days. Needless to say, the teenager was excited about finally becoming legal. Plus, this was his senior year of high school so he'd be out of the house soon! He loved his family, but sometimes he needed peace and quiet.

Unfortunately for Ben, his parents were planning a surprise birthday party for him. Ben hadn't wanted a big deal to be made out of his birthday, so Dean and Lisa had agreed with him – but only in front of him. This was a special birthday for Ben, and they were going to celebrate it in a special way.

Dean and Lisa didn't tell their youngest three children about the party since they knew that Lily, Drew, and Daphne wouldn't be able to keep a secret. The six year old and three year olds were currently in the dark about their older brother's surprise party.

"I can't believe your kid's going to be eighteen," Sam told his brother, grabbing a drink from the cooler and sitting down.

"Me neither." Dean knew Lisa was freaking out about Ben's birthday, but he wasn't. He felt old, but he wasn't freaking out about it. While Ben would be leaving the house for college soon, they still had Lily, Drew, and Daphne with them. No empty house for them for another fifteen years.

"I can't picture Molly going to college." Molly was Sam's daughter with girlfriend Sarah Blake. The two had run into each other two years earlier at the grocery store, and one thing had led to another. They now had eight month old Molly Ann Blake-Winchester, plus Sarah's six year old daughter from a previous relationship, Rowan. Sarah and Rowan had moved to Cicero after the divorce, not knowing the Winchesters were there.

"You still have eighteen more years, Sammy. Don't think they should go fast." Not that Dean thought Sam and Sarah had to worry about kids going off to college yet. Sarah was already six months pregnant with baby number three, conceived just six weeks after Molly's birth. Their house would be full for awhile.

"I still can't believe you're married and have four kids sometimes." Sam really couldn't. His brother – the former womanizer- had a family now! He never would have pictured that twelve years ago, when he first rejoined the hunt.

"Me neither." Dean still thought he was dreaming sometimes when he woke up to Lisa (and sometimes, the kids) in the mornings.

Adam was stopping by later with his wife, Natalia. Unlike his brothers, Adam had no kids. He and Natalia didn't want any, and they were both fine with that decision. Sam and Dean couldn't wait for that visit.

Three days later, Dean and Lisa woke their son up by having his younger siblings jump on his bed. "Come on, Benny!" cried Drew.

"I'm up. I'm up! Andrew Wyatt Winchester, Lily Savannah Winchester, and Daphne Elyse Winchester, what are you three doing to me?" an irritated and tired Ben asked.

"It's your birthday," Lily pointed out. She wanted to celebrate it with her big brother.

"I know that, Baby Girl, but I'm tired," Ben whined. He loved his little sisters and brother, but they could be really annoying sometimes.

"Mommy and Daddy said to wake up," Daphne quietly informed him.

"Yes, we did. Get out of bed, Benjamin!" Lisa called up the stairs. She was glad she had sent Lily, Drew, and Daphne upstairs. They always managed to get their older brother out of bed.

Ben reluctantly got out of his bed and followed Lily, Drew, and Daphne downstairs to the kitchen.

The entire day, Lisa and Dean didn't mention anything about the surprise party. Sam and Sarah picked up Ben at 5:30 to take him to a movie just so they could get him out of the house. The guests showed up at 6:00.

Needless to say, Ben was pretty surprised when he arrived home and there was a party waiting for him. "Thanks you guys!" he yelled to his parents.

"You're welcome!" Dean called back as Lisa tried not to cry. She had been really emotional lately about Ben turning eighteen.

Around 10:00, Dean went outside with Ben to talk to him. "Kiddo, I can't believe you're eighteen. It seems like just yesterday you were eight and I saved you from the changelings."

"I remember that. I'm glad you're my dad," Ben reluctantly admitted. He knew Lisa had lied to Dean at first, but the truth came out after he returned again, after Sam died defeating Lucifer.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before, Ben." Dean felt extremely guilt about missing the first eight years of his son's life.

"I know you do, but you don't have to be. You didn't know." Ben didn't resent him at all for missing so much time with him. He understood what had happened.

"I'm apologizing anyway, Kid. Anyway, happy birthday. Enjoy being legal for most things." He couldn't grasp the concept that he had an eighteen year old son that was going away to college soon.

"I will." Ben took a sip of his drink and headed back inside, where he was attacked by his younger brother and sisters.

Lisa went outside with her husband after Ben came in. "So, you want to go look and his baby pictures and weep about how he grew up too fast?" Lisa teased. She probably was going to do that, but wasn't about tell Dean.

Dean laughed. "Lise, go ahead and cry if you want to. I know you're still in shock about our oldest."

Lisa laughed with him. "I'm not doing it yet." He knew her so well, something that she was really grateful for.

"I'm glad then. I'll be right here waiting when you do though," Dean reminded her.

Lisa giggled. "I thought you were about to start singing there." She loved it when Dean sang. It was always really nice to listen to.

"Maybe later." He winked at her and they sat on the porch swing for most of the night, thinking about their future.

Lisa and Dean couldn't wait to see what the next eighteen years or so did for Ben's life. They were excited about the changes he was going to go through.

And hey, at least they still had three more kids to deal with.


	6. Meeting A Lost Love

**Author's Note**: Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt _long lost love. _Hope you enjoy! Sorry I didn't update for awhile. Writer's block and a lack of energy hit! I plan on writing more in the next few days, though.

* * *

Sam Winchester needed to pick to go to the grocery store. Lisa didn't want to go because there was no one to watch the kids and Dean was working, so he got the job. "What do you need me to get?" he questioned his sister-in-law.

"Hold on a second. I'm making the list now. Really hope I don't forget anything." Lisa smiled at him and then handed the list over a few minutes later.

"Can I get anything that's not on the list?" Sam loved picking up the occasional item for his nieces and nephews that weren't on the list.

Lisa glared at him. "No, you can't. You spoil them way too much, Kiddo." She didn't mind, though. She thought it was cute how much Sam and Adam spoiled the kids.

"Fine." Sam gave her a quick hug and then headed towards the Impala. Dean let him drive the car more often now, since the kids couldn't all fit into it. He and Lisa used the car when they went out somewhere by themselves.

He was in the freezer section looking for a pizza and not watching where he was going when Sam collided with another grocery cart. "I'm so sorry," apologized the woman.

Sam looked up pretty quickly because that voice was familiar to him. "Sarah Blake?" the surprised man asked.

Sam and Sarah stared at each other in shock for a few minutes. "Sam Winchester? I haven't seen you in years!" The little girl holding her hand hid behind her.

"Who's this?" Sam asked, squatting down. He smiled at the shy little girl. She still refused to leave her mother's side.

Sarah looked down at her daughter. "This is Rowan, my daughter. She's four and not usually this shy. What are you doing in Cicero?"

"Hi Rowan!" Sam stood back up and started talking to Sarah. "I live here with Dean, his wife, and their kids. What are you doing in Cicero?" He had expected to never see her again. Sam had thought of her in the years since the hunt he had met her on, but he thought they'd never talk again.

Sarah did a double take at that. "Dean's married and has kids? Huh. Well, I split up with Rowan's father and we decided to make a fresh start. I decided to choose a random town on the map and picked Cicero. Quite a coincidence, I think. A nice one, too."

"I'm glad you chose Cicero. Hey, you want to come back and eat dinner with us? I'm sure Lisa won't mind." At least Sam hoped his sister-in-law wouldn't mind. She'd probably be happy he was bringing someone home, though. Lisa had tried to set him up several times over the years, but nothing had worked out.

Sarah smiled again as Rowan finally come out from behind her. "What do you say, Baby? You want to go eat dinner at Sam's house?" She had already decided she wanted to go, but would say no if Rowan declined. Her daughter's opinion was important to her.

Rowan nodded. "I wanna go, Mommy." She liked the really tall guy that her mother was talking to. He seemed really nice.

"It's decided then. We'll be thrilled to come over for dinner." She and Sam exchanged phone numbers and addresses, and then went their separate ways. Both still had to shop some more.

When Sam got home, he immediately went to tell Lisa. "I ran into a girl I met on a hunt years ago and invited her and her daughter to dinner. I hope that's okay." He looked sheepishly at her, afraid of his sister-in-law's reaction.

Lisa squealed. "What's she like? What's her name? What's her daughter's name? What does she do? How'd you meet on a hunt?" She couldn't stop the questions. Lisa was curious about the woman that Sam wanted to come over for dinner. He hardly ever dated, something Dean had to say had to do with being burned before. Lisa could understand that, but she wanted Sam to be happy.

Sam laughed at her enthusiasm and began answering each question as best as he could. "So it's definitely okay to have her over?"

"Of course it's okay. I can't wait to meet her!" Lisa rushed to the kitchen to start making dinner. While in there, she called Dean and informed him about what was going to happen.

Sarah and Rowan rang the doorbell around 4:30. Lisa was still cooking dinner, and it wouldn't be ready until 5:30, when Dean came home from work. "You look nice," Sam observed.

"Hi Mr. Sam!" cried Rowan. The shyness from earlier seemed to have disappeared.

"Hi Rowan. I want you to meet my nieces and nephew. I think you'll get along with them," Sam told her. He introduced Rowan, Lily, Drew, and Daphne to each other. The kids ran off to play until dinner was ready.

"It's so nice to meet you, Sarah. Tell me all about how you met Sam and Dean," Lisa said to her. The two women went into the kitchen to talk.

Soon enough, Adam and wife Natalia and Dean showed up. Natalia went into the kitchen to talk with Lisa and Sarah.

"She's pretty nice," Adam said to Sam as he came back from the kitchen with beers in his hands. He handed one to Sam and another to Dean.

"I like her," Sam admitted. He could actually see himself in a relationship again for the first time in years. He didn't even mind that she had a daughter. Rowan was adorable and just a bonus.

Dean smiled. "That's my boy!" Like Lisa, he just wanted Sam to be happy. And if Sarah and Rowan provided that happiness, then he was happy.

Lisa and Natalia made sure that Sam and Sarah had seats right next to each other so they could talk through dinner. "Marry her," Lisa whispered to her brother-in-law before going to pick something up from the counter that she had forgotten.

"You really should," Natalia said. She smiled and dug into her dinner. She was starving.

Sam and Sarah talked all throughout dinner, and he even listened to Rowan's rambling on random topics. He loved the little girl already.

Because of a chance meeting at the grocery store, Sam and Sarah reconnected. They went on a few dates together before they became a couple.

That day at the grocery store had changed everything for Sam Winchester and Sarah Blake.


	7. First Steps

**Author's Note**: Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt _baby - first steps_. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dean and Lisa couldn't wait for their daughter to take her first steps. They had been looking forward to this milestone every since Lily had started to crawl. Lisa wanted to keep a camera on every single moment the baby was awake, but Dean talked her out of it. "She'll walk when she's ready," he told his wife.

"I know. I just remember being really excited about Ben's first steps." Lisa missed Ben being a baby sometimes.

"I remember when Sam took his first steps. It was awesome." Dean could still clearly picture Sam taking his wobbly first steps over to him. That was still one of the best moments of his life.

"Tell me about it," Lisa encouraged. She loved hearing about the good parts of Sam and Dean's childhood.

Dean shrugged. "Nothing much to tell. He was thirteen months old and were living in a motel at the time. Dad was there. He tried encouraging Sam to walk towards him, but Sam ignored him, as usual, and took his first steps towards me." He smiled at the memory. Sam had been babbling his name and refused to walk towards John until the next day.

"That sounds sweet." Lisa loved how close Sam and Dean were. She could tell Adam was jealous of their bond sometimes, but Sam and Dean did their best to include their younger brother in a lot of activities. Dean had even taught Adam how to fix the car and had let him twice the Impala once or twice.

"Dad told me about my first steps a few times. Apparently, Mom was cooking something in the kitchen when it happened. She left me on the floor playing with pots and pans, and when she turned around, I was gone. Mom found me in the living room playing with one of my favorite toys." Dean didn't tell this story very many times. Sam had only heard it once himself.

Lisa laughed. "You were bad even then. My first steps were taken on vacation. My parents and I used to go to Virginia Beach every year. We were on the beach, and the next thing they knew, I started taking my first steps."

"That's really nice, Lise. Tell me about Ben's first steps." Dean still really regretted missing so many moments in his son's life, but he couldn't change it now.

"Oh, it's still one of the best moments of his life. We were living in an apartment at the time and it was time for bed, except he didn't want to sleep. Even then, he didn't like being told what to do. He was eleven months old. I had practiced walking with him all day, but when I went to go put him in the crib, he stood up and started walking away from me. It was hilarious and adorable at all once."

"That sounds nice, Lise." Dean smiled at his wife and then leaned over and kissed her.

"it really was." Dean and Lisa turned their attention back to Lily. The little girl continued to play with her toys and crawl around on the floor.

"I love you, Miss Lily," Dean told his daughter later that night as he put her to bed. It was his turn to do that tonight.

The baby gurgled and closed her eyes. Dean returned to his and Lisa's bedroom. He fell asleep rather quickly.

The Winchesters kept their eyes on Lily for the next few days, but she still didn't start walking. Lisa and Dean were the most impatient about that milestone in their daughter's life, however, and talked about this to whoever was in their vicinity.

A week later, Ben was the only one home when Lily took her first steps. Dean and Lisa were both working, and there was no one else to watch the baby. Ben went into the kitchen to get his sister a snack, and when he returned, she walked over to the table. "Are you walking now, Lily? That's so awesome. Come see me!" he encouraged. Ben was sad his parents weren't here to see this, but he was happy Lily was just walking.

The baby's answer was a babble. "Ben!" she cried out excitedly before walking towards her brother. She fell a few times, but Lily made her way towards him.

Ben picked her up. "I am so proud of you, Lily." He couldn't wait for his parents to come home so they could see her walking. They'd be so happy.

History had been repeated. Instead of Sam walking to Dean, Lily had walked to Ben. It had been defining moments for both Dean and Ben. They would always remember Sam and Lily's first steps.

Dean and Ben were the best big brothers that anyone asked for. Nothing would stop them from protecting Sam, Adam, and Lily.


	8. Chaotic Bedtime

**Author's Note**: Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt, ___kidfic - bedtime_. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Bedtime in the Winchester house was …chaotic to say the least. Dean and Lisa dreaded it every night. The kids never wanted to go to sleep, which irritated them. They were used to it, however. Sam or Adam used to be able to get Dean and Lisa's children to sleep when they couldn't, but both of them had moved out.

"I want to go see Uncle Sammy!" cried four year old Daphne. She loved her uncle, and loved visiting him at his house. Unfortunately, she always wanted to go when it was bedtime.

"You can see Uncle Sammy tomorrow," Dean told her. He smiled at his daughter and tried shepherd her up the steps into her bedroom.

"Uncle Adam and I are going out to breakfast tomorrow. I want to stay up all night, Daddy!" tried Drew. He attempted the "I want to stay up all night" ploy every night.

"No, Andrew. You're going to bed." Dean stifled a laugh. He loved his children's attempts at trying not to sleep.

"Ben stays up late!" That came from seven year old Lily, who wanted to stay up as late as her older brother did.

"Ben doesn't even live here anymore and he's older than you, Lily Savannah." Dean vaguely remembered Sam attempting to get out of going to bed when he was younger, but he was nowhere near as bad as Lily, Drew, and Daphne.

"It's not fair!" Lily suddenly started crying, collapsed to the floor dramatically, and began pounding on it. The temper tantrums only happened when she was exhausted, but hiding it.

"Lily Savannah Winchester, stop that right now or you'll be stuck in time out tomorrow morning!" Lisa called as she came up the stairs.

Lily promptly stopped her tantrum and pulled herself up. "I'm sorry, Mommy and Daddy," she apologized.

"You're forgiven," Dean assured her. He smiled at her and then took her into her bedroom. He tucked her into bed.

"Can you read a story with me, Daddy?" Lily gave him the puppy dog eyes she had learned how to use from Sam.

Dean couldn't tell his oldest daughter no. "Of course I can. What do you want to read?"He loved reading to his kids.

Lily told him the title, and she and Dean settled into read. The seven year old fell asleep halfway through the story. Dean made sure she was tucked in and then headed over to Drew and Daphne's room.

Lisa smiled at him when he came in. "Daddy, we want you and Mommy to read to us," Daphne informed him.

"You do, huh? Well, okay." Dean sat down next to Lisa. The two began reading Drew and Daphne's favorite book to them.

Drew fell asleep right as Lisa finished reading the last line. "Can you read one more story to me?" Daphne loved books.

"Of course we can, Daph." Lisa pulled another book from the shelf. She and Dean took turns reading to their youngest daughter. She fell asleep in less than ten minutes.

Dean and Lisa returned to their own bedroom. "I know it takes forever to get them to sleep, but I love bedtime," Lisa admitted to her husband.

"Me too, Lise." Dean wouldn't trade this time for anything. He loved the chaos that bedtime brought to them.

"I still can't wait until they're older and stop complaining about going to bed, though." Lisa remembered when Ben had finally stopped complaining about going to bed. It had been really nice.

"That would be nice." Reading to Lily, Drew, and Daphne was fun. It reminded him of when Sam was their ages, which was always a plus. And, his brother was also going through it with his own kids, Molly and Cecelia. Rowan was surprisingly well behaved, however.

Dean and Lisa couldn't wait to wake up in the morning and deal with the chaos that erupted. After all, that's what parenthood was about to them.

Chaos was a normality in the Winchester household, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Tenth Anniversary

**Author's Note**: Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt, a_nniversary_.

* * *

"So, you've actually made it to ten years of marriage," was Sam's greeting when Dean opened the door. He was with Sarah and their kids.

"Shut up, bitch," was Dean's answer. He smiled at his brother, though, and hugged his sister-in-law and the his nieces.

"You shut up first, jerk." Sam smiled back and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. He was starving. He and Sarah were taking the kids for the night so Dean and Lisa could spend their tenth anniversary by themselves.

"Dean, Sam, play nice," scolded Sarah. Rowan, Molly, and Cecelia sat down in the living room to watch TV with nine year old Lily and six years olds Daphne and Drew.

"You should know better than that by now." Lisa smiled at her sister-in-law and hugged her. She hadn't seen Sarah in two weeks, which was unusual. However, they had both been busy working overtime and couldn't get away.

"Ten years is a long time! Happy anniversary and congratulations." Sarah adored Dean and Lisa. She thought they were adorable together, and loved their four children too.

"Thank you. Hi, Rowan, Molly, and Celia!" Lisa called. She laughed as the girls only waved back, too engrossed in their TV show to pay attention to their aunt.

"So have you two heard from Adam lately?" asked Sarah. She knew that all three Winchesters still talked, but Sam hadn't seen his younger half-brother in awhile.

Dean, who had just left the kitchen, nodded his head. "He called last night to tell us he got a new job." Adam had moved out of Indiana only six months earlier with his wife because he wanted a change. He had gone back to Minnesota, but not his hometown.

"Be good for Uncle Sammy and Aunt Sarah tonight. Have fun with your cousins!" Lisa hugged each one of her three younger children and then handed them their overnight bags. They would drive their aunt and uncle crazy, but neither Sam nor Sarah minded. They loved having six kids together at once. It was a little insane, but so much fun.

"We will," Daphne promised. She followed Cecelia out the door and the two girls rushed to the van. Surprisingly, Sam hated driving a mini-van, but they needed it. Especially when he and Sarah had their nieces and nephew stay over.

About ten minutes later, Sam and Sarah had herded the rest of the kids out of the house and Dean and Lisa were finally left alone. "Happy anniversary, Dean." Lisa smiled at her husband.

Dean smiled back. "Happy anniversary, Lise." Ten years ago today, he had married her. It was such a surreal feeling.

"So what do you want to do now that we're alone?" Lisa knew the answer, but she still had to ask. Tenth anniversaries were important. Plus, the kids were gone for the day. This would be an amazing and really fun day.

"You know what I want to do. Nothing to bother us. Even Ben promised not to call anymore today." Dean laughed. Their twenty-two year old had promised not to drop in on them, too, like he was prone to doing since he had moved out of the house.

Lisa grabbed her husband's hand and the two rushed upstairs to their bedroom to celebrate ten years of being married.

When they emerged two hours later, it was time for lunch. Dean decided to cook for his wife, since they were going out to eat a fancy restaurant (Something he didn't like to do very much) for dinner.

"Thank you for this," Lisa murmured when Dean handed her a plate with an omelet, toast, and sausage on it.

"You're welcome." Dean sat down next to his wife and began eating with her. He was starving, especially after those two hours of having sex with Lisa. He needed to keep his energy up for later!

After they ate lunch, Lisa and Dean decided to run to the video store and rent some new movies that were out. They probably wouldn't watch them until tomorrow, but they still could still do this today.

Dean and Lisa watched one movie together before they headed into the bathroom to get a shower (together) before they left for dinner. That took them a little long, but they both knew it would happen and didn't care.

They arrived at the restaurant at 4:00. Dean and Lisa wanted an early dinner so they could spend the rest of the night doing whatever they wanted to do.

"Remember how you proposed to me?" Lisa took a sip of her wine and waited for her husband to give her an answer.

Dean nodded. "Yup. You had just told me you were pregnant two weeks earlier and I had been planning on proposing anyway, but you said no because you thought I was only doing it out of obligation. I'm glad you eventually said yes." He still couldn't believe Lisa had agreed to marry him.

"I'm glad I said yes, too. These past ten years have been amazing. Thank you for knocking me up with our kids." Lisa got right to the point. She didn't hold back on anything, something that Dean really loved her for.

"I'm happy you said yes to the Vegas elopement." Dean didn't see himself having a big wedding, and thankfully, neither had Lisa. Sam, Ben, and Adam had traveled with them to Vegas for the wedding.

"I was six months pregnant. I didn't want a big wedding and everyone saying we had a shotgun wedding. It was still very romantic." She never once regretted eloping with Dean, and she made sure to tell him that on their anniversaries, when he asked if she wanted to renew their vows.

"So, can you believe we made it this far? If you had asked me if I wanted to be married and have four kids fifteen years ago, I would have said no. But I'm so glad I went back to Cicero, Lise." Dean didn't mention the time period where Sam was dead. He didn't want to think about that. It still hurt too much to talk about.

"I'm glad you did, too. I love you, Dean Winchester." Lisa leaned across the table and kissed her husband.

"I love you too, Lisa Braeden." He used her maiden name because that's what they always did on their anniversary.

After eating and grabbing dessert to go, the couple made their way home. They took the dessert upstairs with them.

"It's been ten great years of being married to you," Lisa murmured to her husband as they climbed into bed to celebrate their anniversary some more.

"A nice ten years." Dean kissed his wife.

The ten years had passed quickly for the Winchesters, and they couldn't wait for the next ten years. They had had an extremely happy marriage so far, and couldn't wait to see what life handed to them next.


	10. Meeting Lisa's Family

**Author's Note **- Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt _holiday - meeting the extended family_. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Writer's block hit! This takes place shortly after "Swan Song".

* * *

It was Dean and Lisa's first Thanksgiving as a couple, and they were going to her parents' house to celebrate. Lisa's three sisters and their families would also be there. Dean was going to meet everyone for the first time, something he was terrified of. He didn't do family holidays, except with Sam. And Dean didn't really want to think of Sam right now. It hurt too much to think about his dead younger brother.

"It's going to take forever to get there," Ben complained to his mother as she and Dean started to pack up the car. Lisa was originally from Ohio.

"It's only five hours, Kiddo," Dean told him, smiling. Five hours was nothing compared to how far he and Sam had to travel. And there he went thinking about Sam again. He had to stop doing that.

"That's a really long time to be stuck in the car." Ben hated long car rides. Why couldn't they have taken a plane?

"Because Dean is terrified of flying, remember?" Lisa told her son. He had said that last part out loud.

"Oh yeah." Ben sighed and got in the car. He took out his gaming system and started to play it. Dean got in the driver's side a few minutes later, and the three took off for Ohio.

Dean, Lisa, and Ben didn't get to Cleveland for another seven hours. They stopped off once to eat and then Lisa and Ben needed rest steps. Dean wasn't used to stopping so often, but he didn't mind.

They pulled up to Lisa's parents' house in the early afternoon. Lisa knocked on the doorbell, and then entered. Ben and Dean followed her in.

"Lisa, Benjamin!" cried Lisa's mother, Patricia. She hugged the both of them and then shook Dean's hand.

Mom, this is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester." Castiel didn't come down very often, but he had erased Dean's (and Sam's, even though he was dead) criminal record. He was now free to use his real name name in the normal world.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Braeden." Dean had met Cassie's parents, and it had been just as awkward as this.

"Oh, Dean, it's nice to meet you, too. And call me Trish! None of this Mrs. Braeden crap. My husband's in the living room watching TV. Benjamin, go put your stuff in the guest bedroom." Trish beamed at her grandson and Ben left the room.

"So, when's everyone supposed to get here?" Lisa asked her mom. She hoped everything went well today.

"Kelly's due around 6:00 tonight. Eleanor and Vera aren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow morning sometime. They wouldn't give me a time. You know your sisters." Kelly was Lisa's older sister, while Eleanor and Vera were younger than her.

"That's great, Mom." Lisa pulled Dean into her childhood bedroom before they went into the living room to meet her father.

"So, your mom's nice." Dean liked Trish Braeden. She seemed like an awesome person.

Lisa beamed at him. "Mom loves you, I can tell! This is great, Dean. And you're doing very well, by the way." She was proud of her boyfriend for panicking.

"Thanks, Lise." Dean kissed her and the two left for the living room. Ben was on the couch watching TV with his grandfather.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Dean. Dean, this is my father, Will." Lisa waited in anticipation of what was about to happen. Her father had hated every single one of her boyfriends.

"So you're the man who's living with my daughter and grandson. You treating them well?" Will eyed Dean critically.

"Yes I am, Mr. Braeden. They're both very important to me." Dean was ready to bolt because of the way Lisa's father was staring at him.

Will broke out in a grin. "I'm glad then. Ben and Lisa have done nothing but rave about you, and that's rare coming from my grandson. He's hated Lisa's boyfriends before, except for you. Welcome to the family!" Will slapped Dean on the shoulder and invited him to sit down with him to watch TV. A still terrified Dean agreed and started watching a show with Ben and Will.

Around 6:30, a car pulled up in the driveway, honking its horn. Lisa rolled her eyes. "That's my brother-in-law, Brian. He does this every single time we all meet up," she explained to Dean.

Lisa's sister was the first one of the car, but she headed for the back. She pulled a baby out of a car seat and grabbed a younger child's hand. Kelly, Brian, and their kids entered the house a few minutes later. Kelly and Lisa squealed upon seeing each other. Kelly handed the baby off to her impatient mother and hugged her younger sister. "It's so nice to see you, Lise!" Kelly hadn't seen Lisa since their parents' Memorial Day picnic.

"You too, Kel!" Lisa hated how she turned into this girly girl when faced with her sisters. It happened every single time!

Kelly looked over at Dean. "You must be my sister's boyfriend. God, Lise, you weren't kidding all those years ago. He is hot! You chose really well!" Dean blushed, against his will. God, what was happening here?

The next morning, Lisa and Kelly were the first ones up to help their mother start dinner. Thanksgiving was a pretty important holiday in the Braeden household. Dean, Ben, Will, and Brian were forced out of the kitchen, but Will sneaked back in to help. No one kicked him out, so it was fine.

At 11:05AM, another car pulled up. This time it was Lisa's sister Eleanor with her girlfriend, Matilda. "I can't wait for turkey!" Matilda raved as soon as the introductions were held once again.

"Turkey is definitely going to be good," Dean agreed. He had just eaten fifteen minutes earlier, but didn't care. Food was always awesome. He really couldn't wait for the pie, though.

Twenty minutes after Eleanor's arrival, Vera got to the Braeden house. The four Braeden sisters happiily reunited. They hadn't all been in the same house together since last Christmas. A lot had changed in the past eleven months.

During dinner, Dean looked around the table and wished Sam was there with him. He'd appreciate all of this sentimental holiday crap. "You okay?" asked a worried Lisa.

"Fine," Dean lied. He didn't want to ruin his girlfriend's Thanksgiving by telling her he missed his younger brother.

Lisa grabbed his hand. "It's okay to miss him now, Dean. Nobody will fault you for that. Love you." She kissed him and then went back to eating.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Eleanor. She was sitting across the table from Dean, Lisa, and Ben, and had no idea what was going on.

Ben sighed. "Dean's brother died a few months ago and he's sad," the pre-teen explained to his aunt. He wished Dean wasn't so depressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Eleanor wanted to reach across the table and hug Dean. He looked like he missed this dead brother.

"I'm dealing with it." Dean didn't want to talk about Sam and ruin everyone's day. He'd just be miserable by himself.

"You don't have to grieve alone." Kelly gave him a sad smile. She hoped to never understand what Dean was going through, but she could sympathize.

The conversation took another turn when Ben distracted everyone from Dean. Dinner ended up going well, and nothing was ruined.

Later that night, while laying in bed with Lisa and full from all of today's food, Dean thought about his girlfriend's parents and sisters.

He could get used to this family holiday thing. He hoped to spend some more events with Lisa's family. Dean just really wished Sam was there to celebrate with them. And their parents. He'd bet Will and Trish would get along with Mary and John.

Family was something Dean was going to end up loving in the future.


End file.
